


My Prince

by NEKOassassin



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Baker Mitsuki, Director Yamato, F/M, Female Iori, Florist Sogo, Kid Nagi, Knight Gaku, Knight Iori, Knight Ryu, Prince Riku, Tailor Tamaki, Tenn here is Riku's bro, Tenn is crown prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEKOassassin/pseuds/NEKOassassin
Summary: The female knight, Iori, searches the entire town for Prince Riku who had just gotten better from a fever. She encounters lots of other townsfolk who have some gifts which seems to be for the Prince's quick recovery. But that wasn't the case.Bear the summary. I ain't good at these stuff...
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Kujou Ten, Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Last fanfic of the year

"Riku-sama!" A young knight shouted that single name while running all over the castle grounds, searching for the said person. 

"Iori-dono," three soldiers line up to the head of security of the royal family, "Riku-sama is likely not in castle grounds. He must've went to the town as he always does."

"I should've known. That idiot prince..." Iori sighed at her miscalculation. "You, there. Put all troops on standby until I get back. I'm going to give our prince one hell of a lecture..."

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am! " The soldiers saluted then ran off to their respective posts. 

"Just you wait, Riku-sama," she talked to thin air, "I'll make sure that you'll stop heading out of the castle without permission."

Izumi Iori, head of the soldiers responsible for the royal family's protection despite being a female. She has long raven hair and eyes that matched it. She had a very cool personality but at the same time a very kind one.

Since the royal family had only the queen, the crown prince, Tenn, and his twin brother, Riku, because of the passing of the king the previous year due to illness, Iori had been overly protective of the younger prince because he had the same illness. Despite Riku not having any chances to rule their kingdom, he was well loved by everyone in the castle to the town beside it. 

There she was insanely searching for the run away prince throughout the village. She was noticed immediately by Sogo from the flower shop. 

"Iori-chan, if you're looking for the Riku-sama, he might be at your brother's." Sogo, the florist informed her, "Give these flowers to him, would you. He asked for a bundle of assorted flowers a while ago."

"Thank you, Sogo-san," she waved goodbye to him, "I'll be off now."

"Glad to be of help. Also, g-good luck!" he stuttered as he waved goodbye to her. 

'Good luck for what? Finding prince? No. The way he said that was off.'

She hurriedly walked to her brother's pastry shop to see if her prince was there. 

"Nii-san, is Riku-sama here?" she questioned as she walked to the front counter. "I can't seem to find him. Sogo-san said that he might be here."

"Ah... Iori!" Mitsuki, the town's best baker and Iori's older brother, bobbed his head from out the kitchen window with wide eyes, "H-his highness left about an hour ago. He said he wants to go to the orphanage. Ah... give this cake to him, please. He did help me bake it. I couldn't have dared to eat it."

Iori was growing impatient, she ran directly to the orphanage carefully handling the bouquet and cake that was given to her and to be delivered to Riku. She knocked on the orphaange door to be answered by a cute foreign child. 

"Nagi-kun, is Riku-sama here?" she kneeled down to reach Nagi's eye level.

"Ichan, did the prince escape the place again?" The orphanage director came out from the living room. "Woah!!! Did the guy actually court you this time!?"

"Enough with the jokes. I don't even know who you're talking about. No one did, Yamato-san," she looked at they guy as if he was the most idiotic person on the world, "Riku-sama seems to have ordered a bouquet of assorted flowers. I assume it's for his mother. "

"Ahh..." she noticed his nervous reaction when Yamato started scratching his head. 

"Ne, are you guys hiding som-" before she could finish something, the little kid spoke up. 

"Riku-nii-sama isn''t here." Nagi ran to his room to come back with a large bag with a doodle that looks like a drawing of the royal family, "Iori-nee-chan, give these paper cranes to him. Everyone made these for him. He just recovered from a cold, right?"

"Okay, Nagi-kun," she patted her head taking the paper bag from his arms, "I'm happy that you kids thought of Riku-sama. I'll be sure to give these to him when I see him."

She started having suspicions on everyone's reaction when certain people saw her today. She still didn't mind it because the prince was top priority as usual.......

\---

'Where in the world is that damned prince!?' yup, she was at her limit, 'What's the problem with the townsfolk too!? It was just a little cold because it's winter and I have to carry all this stuff.'

When coming from one place to another, a lot of the townsfolk approached her, asking her to give whatever gift they have to Riku.

She sighs, "Never mind. This shows how much that idiot is loved at any case."

She gave up on searching for the prince when her arms grew tired for carrying different items like the cake, paper cranes flowers, a new set of clothes from the tailor, Tamaki-san, and a few other boxes. The one that piqued her interest was the one from the jewelry dealer. It seems like the prince had bought a ring for his mother. She wondered what occasion it was for his mother, her birthday was still in a few months. She payed no bother it for a while and waited until the soldiers on the round duties pass by so she could have them bring the presents from the townsfolk to Riku's room. 

"Okay," after the soldiers left, she regained posture once again and search for the prince, "I wasted one and a half hour to find him and rest a bit, it's already sunset... Now where could he be?"

"Iori?" a white head approached her, "What are you doing here?" Seeing the approaching figure, she bowed down her head immediately. 

"Your Highness, Tenn-sama!"

"Hehe. Raise your head, Iori. I don't want to stand out, you know." he laughed at the girl, extending his hand out for her, "I just wanted to see how the town was doing. Riku mentioned a while ago he has a lot of things to do here so I wondered what was it."

"Your Highness," she stood up without paying attention to the extended hand, " please don't dirty yourself with my hands. Also, you brother, Riku-sama, is nowhere to be found."

"I won't be dirtied by a hand as frail as yours, Iori," he chuckled, "There's a certain place there on the forest where Riku and I go when we escape the castle at times. He must be there."

"Is that so. Please tell me where, Your Highness. " she pleaded, "Riku-sama had just recovered from a cold. I'm afraid that he might've had an aftershock and collapsed."

"Oh dear, Iori," he smirked at the girl, "You must really care about my brother. Why not become his wife?"

"T-Tenn! Don't say impossible things!" her face became a blushing mess, "Ah! I meant Tenn-sama... Tenn-sama, I care about everyone in your family. All off you have taken good care of me, being your knight, your brother's or the queen's is nothing. "

"Iori..." his eyes grew wide at her statement, but quickly regained posture, "My, my. We didn't do anything, you know. All we did was provide you and your brother a home and a job as the town's bakers. We were surprised when you suddenly appeared at the castle last year and asked to be a knight."

"T-that was..."

"Never mind... Gaku, Ryu!" he shouted. After a second two figure ran to his side, "Come on. Let's go to the lake."

"Of course, Tenn." Gaku and Ryu obeyed there Prince's orders. 

"You too, Iori..." he smiled at her as he started walking, "You can hold it with the formalities Call me Tenn, call Riku by his name too. I'm sure he'll be happy."

"I can't do that, You Highness," she deadpanned while walking behind the three males, "It's against my principles to call someone of higher rank than me without formalities."

"How about if it's an order from your future king."

"Just do it, Izumi-imotou," Gaku glanced at her from his shoulder, "That means Tenn took a liking to you. Be honored."

"I agree with Gaku, Iori-chan," Ryu seconded the statement. 

"F-fine..." she gave up, "Gaku-san, Ryu-san, I'm amazed that the two of you have been calling Tenn-sa— I mean, Tenn, by his given name for years now."

"Of course, these two were with me for four years now. They're also my first friends, right?"

"That's right. That being said, Riku-kun doesn't seem too fond of us because he was always confined to his bed so he has no time to go out with us. I can assume that you were his first friend, Iori-chan." Ryu patted Iori's hair, "Do take care of him for us."

"What do you mean—" she cut herself off at the sight of the beautiful lake that was accompanied by trees surrounding it. The sun was already down so we can assume it was nighttime. The stars' lights forming in the sky reflected on the lake perfectly. The trees were covered with a lot of paper cranes that looked liked the one Nagi gave. The gifts the townsfolks were also there along with the cake Mitsuki gave. But the first thing she saw and reacted to was,

"Riku-sama! So you were here!" she ran towards him, with an angry face, "Do you know what time it is!? Do you know how long I've been looking for you? You've just recovered from a cold, you know! I was worried! "

"Iori, calm down, please..." Riku ruffled her hair, "Today is special, so I had to commence my plans no matter what."

"What plan?" she calmed down a bit when she questioned him, "Huh? Why are the boxes here? I ordered the soldiers to bring them to your r—" she was silence by Riku's index finger which was now on her lips. Her face flushed. 

"Iori," he took hold of a familiar box that was that was in his pocket as he knelt down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a sapphire ring, "will you do the honors of being mine?"

"Ah..." she was dumbfounded, "Y-y-y-y-y-your H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-highness..." her face was red, that's all I have to say. 

"I-I-I meant be my bride— No, my wife—Ah! You get the point, Iori!" he was as flustered as she was.

"Say yes, Iori / Iori-chan / Ichan / Iorin / Iori-nee-chan!" she heard screams from behind her. She turned back to see lots of faces she had just recently seen that day. 

"All of you..." her face was redder than a second ago, "All of you knew this didn't you! " she snapped.

"Izumi-imouto," Gaku was the only one serious one so far, "answer the Prince first. Bold of you to let him kneel before you without saying anything."

"Ah! I'm so sorry, Riku-sama. Please stand up, you'll get dirty there. "

"I won't stand up until you answer my question..." his face turned serious, but still had a light pink tint on it, "I'll say it again. Iori, will you marry me?"

"Why in front of all these people, Riku, " she whispered as she grabbed hold of his shoulders pulled herself towards him to hugged him, "Of course, I will..."

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to moedango from the IDOLiSH7 Amino


End file.
